


Goodbye Agony

by the_ocean_burned



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Trans Female Hinata, Trans Female Tsukki, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Kenma, Transphobia, bye, don't hate me ryn, dont worry no one dies, have fun, i have hurt the children, the ending isnt fluff just a warning, this is a christmas gift to my friend, trans female characters, why am i still tagging, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ocean_burned/pseuds/the_ocean_burned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiiiiiiiiiiiiiis is... I don't even know. Trans Female Tsukki + Trans Female Hinata headcanons my friend Ryn came up with ended up here as his Christmas present. Here you go, nerd~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IronyPistol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronyPistol/gifts).



“No, stop it! Get off me, you jerk!” The shout drew Kageyama’s attention.

He slid his shirt the rest of the way on and peered around the corner of the banks of lockers that stood in the center of the changing room. There was a group of guys, football players and complete assholes, crouched around a thrashing figure in one corner of the room. The only thing Kageyama could see of the kid in the middle was a wild, spiky mop of orange hair. They were fighting the jocks’ grip almost desperately. Kageyama realized why when, between two of the football players’ bodies, he caught a glimpse if a hand a little too far up the kid’s leg to be accidental.

“Be quiet, kid. You won't be complaining on a few minutes.” One of the jocks growled threateningly and Kageyama saw the hand creep a little further up the kid’s leg.

He realized exactly what was going on and instantly felt sick to his stomach. Kageyama stepped out from behind the lockers and cleared his throat, getting the attention of the others in the room.

One of the jocks turned toward him and smirked. “Wanna join in, kid?”

The very thought nearly made Kageyama vomit. “No. Not now, not ever. I _am_ saying that you need to get your hands off of whoever you have there and get the fuck out.”

The same guy snarled and stood, looming threateningly over Kageyama. “What did you say, you little prick?”

“I _said_ to back the fuck off.” Kageyama was surprised that his voice didn't betray how nervous he was.

“You little jackass! Didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders?” The football player growled and reached for Kageyama, who did the first thing that came to mind and slammed his fist into the bigger student’s stomach.

The jock bent over and wheezed; apparently Kageyama was a hell of a lot stronger than he looked.

“Who's next?” Kageyama sounded a lot more confident than he felt, despite the big, burly guy kneeling in front of him and clutching his stomach.

The assholes dispersed, hauling their still-out-of-breath friend out of the locker room. The kid they had tried to molest was still sitting on the floor, shell-shocked and staring at Kageyama.

Kageyama knelt in front of them, taking care not to touch them. He didn't know exactly how affected they were by what had just happened, but he wasn't about to take any chances.

“Hey, you alright?” They nodded, scrubbing a hand tiredly over their face.

“What's your name?” It seemed a harmless enough question to Kageyama, but the kid flinched slightly.

“...Hinata. My name's Hinata Shouyou.”

 _Shouyou._ A boy, then. Kageyama did his best to make a habit of avoiding assigning a gender to someone at least until he heard their name.

“Alright. Are you sure you're okay, Hinata?”

“Yeah… a little shaken up, but I think I'll be okay.” He stood up and sighed briefly before helping Kageyama up. “And who are you?”

“Kageyama Tobio. You're really fucking short.”

It was true; Hinata was shorter than Kageyama by a long shot. Of course, Hinata didn't like that at all and delivered a sharp kick to Kageyama's shin.

“Asshole! You don't call a lady short! Didn't your mother ever teach you that?”

Just as Kageyama  was beginning to process what Hinata said, the smaller of the two went pale as he realized the same thing.

“Shit—I—I mean—” Hinata frantically tried to backtrack, to take back the slip of her tongue.

“Oi, calm down. You'll give yourself a migraine if you keep that up.” Kageyama poked Hinata’s cheek reprimandingly. He felt bad about misgendering her, but he was glad he had found out that Hinata identified as a girl before he fucked anything up too badly.

“But I—”

“Shut up. You think I care? It doesn’t matter, you know. Just _tell_ me, damn it. Don’t leave me in the dark.”

Hinata looked shocked, then smiled shyly. She had obviously been expecting some form of anger or disappointment or otherwise derogatory behavior and was pleasantly surprised by Kageyama’s acceptance.

“Oh… really? You don’t mind?”

When Kageyama shook his head, Hinata smiled wider and launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his middle. Kageyama fell over, accidentally slamming his head into the side of a bench. Hinata was instantly apologizing, trying to help, and generally freaking out.

Kageyama couldn’t help but laugh.

<><><> 

Once Hinata calmed down and Kageyama assured her that he was fine, he offered to walk her home and make sure the other guys didn’t come back and start harassing her again. She agreed shyly and smiled at him.

They chatted idly as they walked. Kageyama found out that Hinata was excitable and—to his annoyance—older than himself and that she had a little sister named Natsu. Im turn, Kageyama told her that he lived with his mother. She found the fact that she was older incredibly entertaining so he pointed out her height again, which earned him another kick to the shins.

Hinata somehow convinced Kageyama to go to the mall with her, so he watched in confusion as she fawned over clothing. He didn’t really care what he wore, so her obsession was lost on him.

“Kenma! Hey, Kenma, c’mere!” Hinata screamed out randomly, scaring the crap out of Kageyama. Two heads turned, one blonde—sort of, since it was an obvious dye job, what with the black roots half grown in—and one with annoyingly spiky black hair.

Apparently, at least one of them was “Kenma,” because the two turned and made their wat to Hinata through racks of clothing. Hinata was jumping up and down excitedly and flailing her arms while Kageyama stood awkwardly in the background.

“Hey, Hinata.” The one with the dyed hair had an almost hollow monotone voice and never once looked from the video game they were obviously playing on their phone.

“Kenma,” Hinata whined, tugging on their hands in an attempt to get their attention, “look up.”

The one with the spiked hair grabbed the phone from Kenma’s hands and slid it into their back pocket. Kenma glared at them before turning to Hinata. Their eyes—oddly cat-like, Kageyama noticed—widened when they caught sight of him.

“Hinata… Who’s this?”

“This is Kageyama Tobio. He’s from my school, and he’s really nice!” Some sort of unspoken conversation occurred with a couple glances and nods between Kenma and Hinata.

“Really?” Hinata nodded enthusiastically and Kenma smiled slightly. “That’s great, Hinata.”

Hinata turned back to Kageyama and waved her arms toward the other two excitedly. “Kageyama, this is Kenma. He and I have been friends for a long time! Oh, and Mr. Spiky Hair is Kuroo. He’s known Kenma for longer than I have.” She stressed the pronouns slightly, which Kageyama appreciated. If she hadn’t, he probably would’ve missed the hints she was giving him or completely forgotten about them.

Kenma waved, emotionless as ever, and Kuroo narrowed his eyes slightly at Kageyama.

“Oh, oh, Kenma! I found this really cute dress and I want you to tell me how you think I’d look in it!”

Kageyama felt vaguely distressed as Hinata dragged a slightly violated-looking Kenma over to a rack of too much cloth for Kageyama’s poor brain to comprehend. Of course, that also left him alone with Kuroo, who was kind of terrifying.

“So. You’re alright with Hinata being trans?” Kuroo was anything but subtle, Kageyama noticed.

“Um… yeah? Why would that be a problem?” Kageyama was cautious with his words; Kuroo gave off a sort of intimidating air that was most likely unintentional.

“It’s not an issue, for decent human beings. Some people aren’t, though. Some people are complete assholes.” Kuroo’s voice was almost sad, his eyes gentle as they followed Kenma.

“Yeah, but I’m not one of them.” Objected Kageyama.

“That’s good to hear. I just want to watch out for those two. They’ve… been through a lot. Hinata’s dad disowned her when she came out, and Kenma’s parents…” Kuroo’s face darkened. “Well, they don’t have a child anymore. A son _or_ a daughter.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened at the implications. “Oh. _Oh._ Does he need a place to stay, or—?”

Kuroo laughed, startling Kageyama. “And that right there convinced me that you’re a good person. And no, he doesn’t; he’s staying with me. But thanks. It’s good to know that Hinata’s found someone she can trust.”


	2. Chapter 2

Yamaguchi let himself into the house, smiling a little. The Tsukishimas considered him so much a part of the family that he even had his own house key. He briefly wondered if anyone else had that sort of relationship with their childhood friend before deciding that it didn’t really mater. Yamaguchi considered what he had with Tsukki special and couldn’t dream of a time when that wouldn’t be true.

Yamaguchi waved to Tsukki’s mom as he passed her, heading to his best friend’s bedroom. It was early, so he was planning to surprise Tsukki by waking him up for school. When he opened the door to Tsukki’s bedroom, though, he didn’t find the blonde sleeping.

Instead, Tsukki was very much awake, standing in front of the full-length mirror that had been built into the wall when the house was built. The thing that confused Yamaguchi, though, was that Tsukishima Kei was in a _dress._ It was a nice dress, and Tsukki looked good in it, but Yamaguchi didn’t quite understand why Tsukki had put it on in the first place.

Tsukishima’s face went pale when he saw Yamaguchi’s reflection in the mirror and turned around quickly, eyes wide. The dress swished softly around Tsukki’s legs, briefly drawing Yamaguchi’s eyes.

“Um, hi, Tsukki.”

“Yamaguchi… what are you doing?” Tsukki’s voice was emotionless as ever, but Yamaguchi could see a glint of nervousness in his eyes.

“Well, I _was_ going to surprise you by waking you up this morning, but you’re obviously already awake, so I guess that plan failed.” Yamaguchi laughed awkwardly, carefully skirting around the elephant in the room.

Tsukki sighed and closed his eyes briefly. “I know you want to ask, Yamaguchi, so just ask. You’re acting like an idiot.”

“S-sorry, Tsukki!” I was trying not to be rude…”

“You’re being worse by ignoring it.”

“O-oh, sorry… So… why are you in a d-dress?” Yamaguchi couldn’t help but stumble over the word a little bit.

The blonde sighed softly after a brief pause. “Because I’m a girl.”

It took Yamaguchi a moment to fully comprehend what Tsukki had said. “A… girl? So you’re trans?”

Tsukishima looked faintly surprised, like she hadn’t expected him to know the term, and nodded. “Yeah. I’ve known for a while, I just…” She hesitated and fixed her eyes nervously on the floor. “I just didn’t know how to tell you.”

Yamaguchi processed the information for a moment before smiling. “That’s fine. I’m glad I found out.”

Tsukki looked up, a little shocked. “You don’t find it weird?”

Yamaguchi shook his head, his smile widening. “Nope. You’re still Tsukki, no matter what gender you are.”

Tsukki smiled back, one of those genuine expressions that she rarely showed to anyone but Yamaguchi. She opened her arms for a hug and Yamaguchi gladly took the offer.

<><><> 

A few weeks later, during volleyball practice, Yamaguchi overheard Hinata and Kageyama talking.

“Jesus, Tsukishima is an asshole. Why the fuck does he keep calling me King? He knows that pisses me off!”

“That’s why he’s doing that, idiot. To annoy you.”

“She.” Yamaguchi corrected them before he could stop himself.

Kageyama and Hinata both turned to him, confused, and Yamaguchi could feel his face burning.

“ _She?_ What do you mean? Tsukishima is a guy, dumbass.” Kageyama scoffed. Hinata just stood there and watched Yamaguchi carefully.

Tsukki had frozen in shock while walking past the group of three and was staring at Yamaguchi. To anyone else, her expression would’ve looked neutral, but Yamaguchi could see the hind of fear in her eyes.

However, Kageyama’s violent misgendering of Tsukishima made Yamaguchi snap. He grabbed the setter by the collar and slammed him up against the wall, snarling angrily.

“Don’t you dare. Don’t you fucking _dare_ say that ever again. Tsukki is a _girl_ and that is entirely valid. Don’t you _dare_ say otherwise, you piece of _shit._ Do you understand me?” Yamaguchi growled furiously as he got in Kageyama’s face.

The setter looked a little terrified and a lot shocked, but that wasn’t surprising. Yamaguchi was usually mini-team-mom, after Suga, and as far from angry and violent as people tended to get. And yet, there they were, Kageyama’s back to the wall and Yamaguchi as pissed off as he could probably get.

Tsukki walked up and set a hand calmly on Yamaguchi’s shoulder, sighing lightly. “Yamaguchi, let him go.”

Yamaguchi turned his head to look at the blonde, starting to calm down but making no move to comply. “But he…”

Tsukki shook her head gently. “It’s not that big a deal. Let him go.”

Yamaguchi reluctantly let go of Kageyama’s collar and stepped back. “Sorry, Tsukki.”

Hinata, who had been watching the entire thing uncharacteristically silently, spoke up. “Tsukishima, are you trans?”

By then, everyone but the four first-years had cleared out of the gym. It was dead silent. Yamaguchi looked cautiously between Hinata and Tsukki; the tension was almost palpable.

Tsukki sighed, nodding. “There’s not really any point in hiding it. Yes, I’m trans. Male to female.”

There was a brief pause while Hinata and Kageyama absorbed the information. Hinata suddenly launched himself at Tsukki, making her stumble. Kageyama just stood there kind of shell-shocked.

“Yes! I knew it wasn’t just me!” Hinata shouted, hugging Tsukishima’s arm as if she was trying to squeeze the life out of it.

It took a moment for Tsukki to realize what Hinata meant, but she smiled when she did. “Oh.”

Hinata suddenly released Tsukki’s arm and whirled on Kageyama, slapping him hard across the face.

“Ouch, fuck! What was that for?” Kageyama yelled, putting an indignant hand to his cheek.

“For misgendering her. Apologize, idiot.”

Kageyama huffed in annoyance. “Sorry, Tsukishima.”

It was reluctant, but it was obviously enough for Hinata because she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed the cheek she had slapped. “Thank you.”

Kageyama went red and the atmosphere relaxed. Tsukki looked over at Yamaguchi and smiled, a tiny glint of relief in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata bounced along a few feet ahead of the others, dragging Kageyama along behind her. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi wend a bit slower, the blond obviously nervous since she wasn’t used to being out in public as female presenting.

Hinata had insisted that Tsukishima didn’t have enough dresses, so she had demanded they all go shopping. Kageyama and Yamaguchi were being dragged along as “second opinions.”

To give him some credit, Kageyama did try to be somewhat helpful. He stood relatively patiently next to Hinata as she explained the cut of this dress or the color of that one. He still looked thoroughly lost, but he tried. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stood behind them, watching silently.

“Here, try this one.” Kageyama held up a greenish sundress, which was appropriate since it was getting close to summer.

It didn’t look that comfortable, though, and Tsukishima obviously shared that opinion because she was shaking her head before Hinata even started to answer.

“No. That won’t fit right, and Hinata looks better in a pink or a pastel blue. Nothing dark, though, so no blacks or greys.”

Tsukishima looked vaguely embarrassed as everyone turned to her, surprised. Hinata grinned and stepped to the side, giving Tsukishima a cleared view of the rack of dresses behind her.

“Alright, then, Miss Fashion, what would you suggest?”

Kageyama spluttered indignantly about how his choice was _perfectly fine, thank you very much,_ and Hinata glared up at him, crossing her arms. “You’re fired, Kageyama.”

The setter looked so completely and utterly offended that Yamaguchi had to laugh.

<><><> 

Later, the atmosphere was light and comfortable as they wandered aimlessly, done shopping but not wanting to go home quite yet. The afternoon was lazy after the frantic crowds of the morning and none of them were in a rush to break the peace.

Apparently, though, some assholes were. Some big, burly guy with so many piercings that it was hard to tell what was metal and what was their face started catcalling Hinata from the other side of the street. She paused for a moment before flipping them off and carefully putting Kageyama between her and them

“You little bitch! Get your ass back here.” One of them growled, starting forward.

Another one grabbed the arm of the first one and shook his head. “Don’t bother, man. That’s not a chick. That’s a dude in a dress.”

“And how would you know?” The first one asked, Hinata stepping closer to Kageyama’s side nervously.

“He goes to my school. He’s supposed to be such a great volleyball player, the little fairy, but here he is in a _dress._ What a fake piece of shit.”

Kageyama could feel Hinata trembling beside him and gently took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

The assholes started laughing, shouting horrible things across the street at Hinata. She clung to Kageyama’s hand, her head bowed. Even though he couldn’t see her face, he knew she was crying by the way her shoulders shook.

That was the last straw. No one— _no one_ —made Hinata cry, especially in front of Kageyama. It was a bad idea. He gently shook his head from Hinata’s grip, turning and marching across the street and straight up to the other boys, ignoring the fact that they were all twice his weight in muscle and at least six inches taller than him and he glared at them defiantly.

“And what do you want? Defending your little freak of a friend? He’s not worth it.” Sneered one.

His face had an impromptu meeting with Kageyama’s fist. One of his nose piercings caught on the setter’s hand and was pulled out, making him howl in pain. The metal skittered down a train, taking a fairly large chunk of flesh with it. Kageyama winced and shook his hand, noting the cuts on his knuckles from the other piercings that would probably be painful once the adrenaline wore off.

The other two took a step back, disturbed by the amount of blood gushing from their friend’s nose. Kageyama turned on them, eyes angry slits.

“Hinata is _not_ a boy. She is _not_ fake. She is _not_ going to see your ugly-ass faces again unless you want to lose piercings the hard way like this asshole. _Got it?”_

They nodded and hauled away their still-bleeding friend, probably to go harass some other girl later. Kageyama didn’t really care, as long as he never saw them again. He turned around to see Hinata, still crying, wrapped in Tsukishima’s arms while Yamaguchi tried to comfort them both

The setter crossed the street again and gently pulled Hinata away from Tsukishima and against himself, letting her cry into his shoulder. Yamaguchi murmured something to Tsukishima that Kageyama neither heard nor cared about. All he wanted was for the scared, nearly broken girl in his arms to smile again and to know that she was far from alone.


End file.
